Conformity
by Mello McQueen
Summary: [Now that’s just so freaking adorable!] Draco said in a sarcastic tone that said he didn’t think it was the least bit adorable just creepy, weird, and more importantly hilarious. HarryxDraco


**Title: **Conformity

**Written By: **Hikari Riku

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters and trademarks are the property of J.K. Rowling. I don't own them.

**Summery: **…Now that's just so freaking adorable!… Draco said in a sarcastic tone that said he didn't think it was the least bit adorable just creepy, weird, and more importantly hilarious.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rated: **T for mild language.

**Pairing: **HarryxDraco

**A/N: **Okay I know that there are no computers in the magical community, but for the sake of the story, there is. Deal with it!

* * *

My friends say I'm suffering from Smeds. Sworn Mortal Enemy Deprivation Syndrome. Or in other words: I'm adversely being affected by my adversary's current lack of presence in my life. 

Just who do they think they were telling _me _that _I _missed _him_! I mean it's completely absurd! No. insane! He's my adversary! I loathe him with every fiber of my being! I don't miss him. How **dare **they say I miss him?

Besides it's not like it makes sense because if I were suffering from Smeds, why did it start recently? It's not like I'm around him constantly, in fact, I spend every summer - a whole three _months _- away from that good for nothing bastard!

I think I should be able to handle a month away from him _during_ school. Well, I mean theoretically if it were true…the whole Smeds thing or whatever, since…it's totally not. I am **not **suffering from Smeds! That's not even a word! I'll bet it's not even real! They're probably lying through their teeth!

I swear when he gets back here I'm going to punch him so hard for the hell he's putting me through! …Peopling thinking I'm suffering from something that doesn't exist, rumors flying around about me missing that arrogant bastard when I don't!

Damn it! Even when he's not around he smites me, I swear this is the last straw, if one more person says I miss him I'm going to kill them then I'm going to kill _him_! MWAHAHAH-

Beeeeeep….

"It's not like I'm not happy to find out that you missed me while I was away or anything, but that was just getting a little creepy." Harry looked between the blank computer screen and Draco who had undoubtedly just pressed the off button, the obvious question of "When the hell did _he_ get back?" screaming in his head.

Harry frowned and abruptly stood up. He wordlessly slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking away, instantly feeling Draco fall into step behind him.

"So," Draco started clearly amused. "I hear from Granger that you've developed some odd habits Potter." Harry could practically _feel_ him smirking behind him. "She told me you haven't been able to get through an entire day without mentioning my name since I've been gone. That you drum your fingers, chew on pencil erasers, count the days in the calendar, and look over at my table constantly during lunch."

"Oh, and my personal favorite of course, you're prone to actually writing my name in your notebook. Now that's just so freaking adorable!" Draco said in a sarcastic tone that said he didn't think it was the least bit adorable just creepy, weird, and more importantly hilarious.

Harry cringed when he heard him clasp his hands together for effect. He spun around in blind rage. "_That's it_!" He shouted at him and everyone within a five mile radius.

"I did **not** miss you while you were gone! You're scum! And the worst person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting! I absolutely _loathe _you and I wouldn't care if you fell off a _CLIFF_!" He screamed his voice sounding several octaves higher then normal.

Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement, smirked and proceeded to pretend to examine his nails in a bored fashion. Harry felt his face turn red with anger. He growled through clenched teeth then proceeded to throw a screaming fit in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you done?" Draco ask when he'd finally quieted down. He'd apparently moved on to making sure his hair was perfectly straight with a pocket mirror, which he clamped shut the moment Harry gave him his attention. "Good." He said and walked to Harry's side looping an arm around one of Harry's own, and pulling him to him.

Harry gaped at him in slight shock. "_What the hell are you doing!"_ He hissed. Draco smiled and proceeded to lace their fingers together in a very intimate way that made him wonder if Draco had lost his marbles sometime while away on that one month trip of his.

"Now, now, Harry love," Draco started in a very convincing tone. "You went and ruined our reputations at bitter enemies, and unfortunately (for some reason Harry got the impression that Draco didn't think it was very unfortunate at all) my father happened to hear from our good friend Zibini that we were dating, and you can just imagine how that went," He explained.

Harry didn't have time to even be mortified over such a lie, because Draco immediately continued. "Well actually, it wasn't all that bad because word got to me first, so I was sort of prepared for his preemptive strike."

"…Anyway, I decided we might as well make the best of our current situation. So I just told my father and his business associates, most of which I want nothing more then to smite, that that was the absolute truth. Now, you won't have a problem with that will you Love? I mean, it's only fair seeing as how you're my boyfriend and you didn't even tell me. I figured it's the least you could do." Harry felt his mouth drop open. "Good." Draco said cheerfully, once again drawing conclusions for himself.

Before Harry could protest or point out the fact that it was never going to work, Draco had dragged him out onto the grounds, where they were immediately swarmed by a flock of complete strangers, all flashing camera's for tabloids and front page newspapers.

Altogether they made a rather presentable couple, aside from the fact that Harry gave off the impression that he had been thoroughly snogged. At the time though, he hadn't thought much of it, especially since he was confident that someone would have heard him screaming his head off.

Of course, that was only until the press left, at which, with their absence Draco felt the need to reveal that he had cast a soundproofing spell on the room. Though Harry ceased caring when the press's original assumption turned out more then not to be the actual case.

* * *

**Finis**

**

* * *

Review please! Thank you.**


End file.
